


Complete List Of Characters

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lists, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: A list of Clones and children relevant to the series tagged.*This does not contain story, only additional information*





	Complete List Of Characters

****Below is a complete list of featuring clones and CodyWan's children, along with descriptions of them. This is only additional information I wasn't completely able to work into the stories without derailing them. Mostly for completeness' sake. 

* * *

* * *

**212th Attack Battalion**

Canon Clones

Cody | Waxer | Boil | Gearshift | Trapper | Crys | Longshot | Wooley

| | | 

Non-Canon Clones

{Pilots} Axis | Valor | Haze | Lander | Shatter | Helios | Mirage | Shotglass | Headsup | Scoundrel

{Medics} Helix | Sawbones

{Ordnance} Scatterbrains

Kayd | Blair | Shear | Rotar | Taron | Eskos | Fluff | Cups | Brace | Klic | Blueyes | Stripes | Quickfire | Ginger | Blade | Hyper | Crown | Prince | Kiri | Joystick | Hope | Airlock | Shock

| | | 

**501st Legion**

Canon Clones

Rex | Kano | Fives | Echo | Kix | Jesse | Tup | Hardcase | Boomer | Denal | Mixer | Redeye | Charger | Dogma | Appo | Hawk | Coric | Oz | Ringo

* * *

**Obi-Wan And Cody's Children**

_Name [Language | meaning of name] | Gender (F/M) | Inherited Armour | Wing Colour | Skin Tone | Eye Colour | Hair_ Colour

  1. Briikase [Mando'a | Happy] | F | Cody | Gold | Tan | Amber | Black
  2. Regina [Latin | Queen] | F | Rex | Sapphire | Tan | Amber | Blonde
  3. Ani [N/A | Short for Anakin] | F | Fives | Aquamarine | Pale | Blue | Dirty Blonde
  4. Serein [French | Light or fine early evening rain] | F | Waxer | Lapis Lazuli | Pale | Dark Blue | Brown
  5. Maudlin [English | Foolishly sentimental] | M | Boil | Gold | Tan | Amber | Brown
  6. Euphonia [Greek | Sounds harmonizing pleasantly together] | F | Echo | Platinum | Tan | Grey | Black
  7. Mangata [Swedish | Reflection of moon on water] | M | Blueyes | Moonstone | Pale | Grey | Blonde
  8. Aesthete [Greek | Person with special appreciation of art or beauty] | M | Gearshift | Morganite | Tan | Amber | Light Brown
  9. A'den [Mando'a | Wrath or rage] | F | Valor | Citrine | Tan | Amber | Black
  10. Atin [Mando'a | Stubborn, tenacious] | M | Kano | Peridot | Tan | Green | Brown
  11. Eunoia [Greek | Well mind; beautiful thinking] | F | Kix | Paraiba Tourmaline | Tan | Amber | Light Brown
  12. Orenda [Huron | Collective power of nature's spiritual living energy] | F | Jesse | Rubellite | Tan | Hazel | Dirty Blonde
  13. Aranov [Mando'a | Defense] | M | Helix | Topaz | Pale | Amber | Light Brown
  14. Brontide [Greek | Rumble of distant thunder] | F | Helios | Tourmaline | Tan | Blue | Black
  15. Virago [Latin | Strong, brave or warlike woman with exemplary heroic qualities] | F | Trapper | Garnet | Tan | Green | Black
  16. Auralize [English | Visualizing sound] | M | Crys | Amethyst | Pale | Hazel | Brown
  17. Komorebi [Japanese | Sunlight passing through leaves on trees] | F | Kayd | Alexandrite | Tan | Green | Dark Brown
  18. Aeonian [Greek | Continuing on forever or indefinitely] | M | Hope | Opal | Tan | Blue | Dark Brown
  19. Adamantine [Latin | Unbreakable] | F | Prince | Azurmalachite | Pale | Amber | Blonde
  20. Ad'eta [Mando'a | Twenty] | M | Longshot | Ammolite | Tan | Brown | Black
  21. Alate [Latin | Having wings] | F | Haze | Labradorite | Pale | Blue | Black


End file.
